Perfect Boyfriend
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: This is 10 ways on how Percy Jackson acts like a good boyfriend to his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. One-shot. A little bit OOC so be warned.


**Hey guys! I know some of y'all might be mad at me that I haven't written another chapter for, "Love is in the air," but the truth is, I am having writers block. So, the next chapter for that story might come out in a week. Sorry guys. :( **

**Anyway, I know I have written a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth 2 to 3 weeks ago but I really wanted to write another one-shot so here it is! **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

**1.) When she stares at your mouth, kiss her.**

"Annabeth, are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She shook her head. "Well, I have to work in Olympus. You know, I need to design more thrones for the minor gods and-"

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" I said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hm.. yeah?" she says, looking up at me. "You started talking about Olympus again." I told her. Annabeth's face reddened.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

We were in my room, studying for a test when I had asked her if she was busy this weekend. "So.. are you busy?"  
"Well, besides work, no." Annabeth says. I grinned. "Seriously?"  
She laughs. "Yes Percy. We can do whatever you want us to do."  
"Yay!" I cheered.

She rolled her eyes, and then she went back to studying. I followed her example and after a few moments, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up from my textbook and I saw Annabeth staring at my mouth.

She glanced at my eyes, and then back at my lips. So, I did the only thing natural. I leaned down, -Annabeth was a few inches shorter than me- and I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Annabeth laughs, before kissing me back.

I guess you could say that we didn't study for the rest of the afternoon.

**2.) When she's scared, protect her. **

"Hello?" I said, picking up my phone and rubbing my eyes sleepily. It was 3:00 in the morning and I am irritated. Can't a guy get some sleep?  
"P-Percy! Come quick! There is a bunch of spiders in my room! PERCY!" I herd my girlfriend, Annabeth screamed into the phone. And then she shrieked and the line went dead.

My eyes widened. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and I didn't care that I was still wearing boxers, and I ran downstairs. I opened the front door, got into my car, and drove to Annabeth's house.

When I got there, I went to the back of the house, and I climbed a tree. I don't want Annabeth's parents to know that I have walked into their house. Again. They have an alarm system and I know that from the last incident.

When I got to the top of the tree, I jumped into the balcony, and thank the gods they let me survive. I guess the gods were in a good mood today. The door was already open and I walked in.

I saw Annabeth shaking with fear in the corner of the room, and there was a few spiders surrounding her.

Arachne again? Man the children of Arachne hate any kids of Athena. I grabbed my shoes and I crept slowly behind the spiders, acting like a total ninja.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Annabeth let out a breath of relief but tears were still streaming down her face. I walked toward her and I hugged her. She started sobbing uncontrollably and I whispered, "It's okay Annabeth. I am here for you."

**3.) Call her at 12:00 AM on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

"Three more minutes Percy." I whispered to myself, as I stared at my clock.  
I was supposed to be asleep but it was almost my girlfriend, Annabeth's birthday.

I put her number on speed dial so I don't have to actually punch the numbers in when it strikes midnight. "Two more minutes..."  
I love my girlfriend with all my heart. And I want her to know it. "1 more minute..."

She is the best thing that ever happened to me. And I am not telling a lie.  
"30 more seconds!"

I want Annabeth to know that I will always be there for her and I want to give her the first present on her birthday. I want her to know that she is really special. More special then she think she is.

"5...4...3...2...1...0!" I counted down. I called Annabeth and thankfully she picked up her phone. "Hello?" she muttered, yawning. "Hey wisegirl, I want to say Happy Birthday! I hope your wishes may come true."

I herd a lot of shuffling in the background. "Thanks Percy! But this early in the morning?" I herd Annabeth ask. I nodded but then I realized she couldn't see me. "Of course. I want you to know that your special."

She paused for a moment before she says, "I love you seaweed brain." I had a feeling she smiled. "I love you too, wisegirl."

**4.) When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb idiot you are, it's because she thinks she's stronger than you. Grab her and don't let go. **

I was just talking with my best friend, Grover when Annabeth stormed toward me.  
"Uh oh," Grover muttered. "Annabeth is mad. I don't want to be in a fight between you two again." Before I could say anything else, he walks away. "Hey Annabeth! How's it going?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

She glared at me. "I HATE you Percy Jackson!"  
"What did I do?" I asked her, confusedly.

"Since you made me hang out with you yesterday, I didn't have time to study. I almost made a B on my test! I hate you!" Annabeth yells. She starts hitting me on the chest and she keeps repeating, "I hate you. You are the worst!"

I let her keep hitting me even though it didn't hurt, and then I grab her by the arm and I don't let go. Annabeth gave me a weird look when she saw the amused look plastered on my face. "Your not.. mad that I kept on hitting you?"

I chuckled as I shook my head. "I could never be mad at you Annabeth." Her face broke into a smile. "You know you are the best boyfriend ever, right?" I laughed. "Yup. I know I am."

**5.) When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh. **

Me and Annabeth was taking a midnight walk down at the Montauk beach. The moon was up and it cast a shadow across the deep blue ocean which was my father's territory. Or you could say that it is his home. I mean he is the king of the sea of course.

"So, how are things lately?" I asked my awesome girlfriend. "Everything is okay. Except that my two annoying brothers are... well, annoying!" I laughed at her choice of words. "I know how you feel." I told her.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You do? First of all, you don't have any brothers." I was about to interrupt her because clearly, she forgot about my half-brother who is a Cyclops, Tyson. But then Annabeth raised her hand, indicating me to not talk.

"Mortal brothers." she corrected herself. I chuckled slightly. "I guess I don't understand how you feel. But I do have an annoying cousin, Nico." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and then she bumped into me playfully.

I bumped into her back.

She stopped walking cause she started to laugh. I cracked a smile but then when Annabeth accidentally snorted, I burst out laughing. She pouted and then I kissed her cheek. I guess Aphrodite was in a good mood today.

And I am totally happy about it.

**6.) Stay up all night with her when she's sick.**

Annabeth started coughing. She looks so pale...

"I am here for you Annabeth." I promised my favorite girl, sitting down right beside her. I was at her house and her dad, Frederick told me that Annabeth was sick and I freaked out. I recently put a cloth on her forehead and nothing was working. Her temperature was rising and I was getting really worried.

It was 10:00 at night, and I called my mom and my stepdad, Paul, and I told them I might not come home tonight. They were okay with it since I sometimes have a sleepover with Annabeth or I am at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth clutched the sides of her bed and she started to mumbled something, softly. "What?" I asked her, as I leaned toward her. She said something again but I still couldn't hear her. I crouched down right beside her bed and Annabeth whispered something in my ear.

"Thank you f-for taking care of me. Are you going to stay here for the whole night?" I nodded as I squeezed her hand. "Of course, sweetie." I say. Her smile was faint but she managed to whisper, "Thanks." before she fell asleep.

"No problem Annabeth." I said as my eyelids got heavier. "No problem."

And with that, I fell asleep on the ground, holding onto Annabeth hands tightly, knowing she was going to be alright.

**7.) When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does.**

Annabeth clutched onto my hand as we walked past a snack bar at the carnival.

"Thanks Percy," she finally says. "For what?" I asked my girlfriend. "For _this_. For _everything_."

"Oh that was nothing." I tried to tell Annabeth but she just shook her head. "Why don't we go and get a hotdog and _I_ will be the one who is paying."  
"Nope. I am." I said. I wasn't taking no for an answer.  
Annabeth pouted. "Percy, I am buying. End of discussion."

"Nope." I say, popping the p. "It's not the end of discussion."

She glared at me and I glared at her back.

We were having some type of staring contest, and for once, I won.

Annabeth finally looked away after a while. "Fine, you'll be paying." she grumbled.  
I beamed. And that is how-my dear readers-you win an argument with Annabeth Chase.

**8.) When she runs up to you looking bruised and hurt, the first thing you say is: "Whose butt am I kicking today, baby?"**

Me and Thalia was arguing about what is better, chocolate or icecream.

Demigods at Camp Half-Blood didn't want to interrupt us or be between one of our arguments, or things will go bad. Trust me- I know that because of the last incident a few weeks ago.

"First of all, icecream is way better! You could eat it on one summer day when it's too hot outside. Icecream can cool you down no matter what." I pointed out.

"As if." Thalia huffed.

I narrowed my eyes. "It is! I am telling-"  
"A lie?" Thalia suggested.

"Shut up before I will-" I started to threaten her but I got interrupted by my girlfriend, Annabeth running past me.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked her, worriedly, forgetting about me and Thalia's arguments moments ago. What worried me the most was that she had a fear expression plastered on her face.

She ignored me.

I ran after her and Annabeth finally stopped at the pavilion.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and when I turned her around, Annabeth was covering her hand on her face.

"Why are you covering your face?" I asked her.  
She fake smiled. "Nothing really. Oh- look at the time, I got to go! Nice talking to you, Percy."

She started to walk away, but I pulled her back. I gently pushed her hand out of her face and my eyes widened.

There was a purplish bruise covering her left cheek. It was throbbing and I realized that someone hit her recently. Annabeth winced when I touched it.

"Who's butt am I kicking today, baby?" I asked her.

"This is nothing and your not hurting anyone today." she says, trying to glare at me, but then she flinched.

"Annabeth..." I warned.  
"It was a son of Ares."  
I clenched my fists. "I should've known." I growled. "Ares always hated me and his children tries to get revenge on me. Every. Freaking. Day. Except for Clarisse of course."

"It's okay, seaweed brain." Annabeth tried to reassure me. "I just got angry at Julian and-"  
"_Julian_?" I hissed. "He hates me the most! That's it!" I started walking away. Annabeth tried to pull me back and she kept on saying, "I feel better now." but I am going to give Julian a piece of my mind.

I saw Julian laughing with his friends and when he saw Annabeth, he grinned wickedly. "Oh lovely Annabeth. Are you here to receive more of _this_?" Julian raised his fists and Annabeth whimpered right behind me.

My blood boiled. A couple of his friends saw me and they started to retreat. Everyone knows they shouldn't mess with me when I am angry.

Julian saw me and he had a little fear in his eyes.

That's good.

"No one, and I mean no one, ever touches Annabeth. You hear me?" I hissed.  
Julian tried to cover his scared expression with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh yeah, watch this." Julian raised his fists and he was about to punch at Annabeth. Annabeth hid behind my back. "D-don't hurt me. Please!" she cried out. Right when he was about to do it anyway, I stopped him. I punched him in the stomach and I flipped him.

A crowd started forming around me, Annabeth, and Julian. I crouched down right beside him and I flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't you ever underestimate me! And if you put a finger on Annabeth again, lets just say you will never walk again." I threatened. Julian gulped and he nodded. I stood and everyone started applauding.

Annabeth hugged me and I grinned.

That's a lesson the whole camp knows now.

No one messes with Percy Jackson or anyone he loves.

**9.) When she steals your favorite hoodie, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night. **

"Where is my favorite hoodie?" I muttered as I searched every inch of my closet. I couldn't find it anywhere. Annabeth was sitting on my bed, reading a book. After a while, I stood up and I ran my fingers through my black hair in frustration.

"Annabeth?" I asked, as I sat down right beside my girlfriend who is a bookworm. "Do you know where my favorite hoodie is?" Annabeth looked up from her book and she rolled her eyes. "Look at what I am wearing." she says.

Realization dawned to me. "Your wearing my hoodie!" I say accusingly. I stared at my hoodie that Annabeth is wearing now and she actually looks cute in it. "I could give it back to you if you want me to." Annabeth says. She starts to take my hoodie off of her but I stopped her.

"Don't." I smiled. "You look cute in it." Annabeth blushed when I said this. "And you could have it." I added and she sent me her million dollar smile. "You are awesome, seaweed brain."

I laughed. "I know I am." Annabeth swatted me and I ducked. Unfortunately, my lamp was right behind me, so... now I have to buy a new one.

"Aw man! My mom is going to kill me."

"Well, I broke it and Sally loves me, so she won't kill you."

"And that is why you are my favorite." I say, as I set her on my lap. She grins. "I know..."

**10.) When she says she loves you, tell her that you love her back. **

"Percy?" Annabeth says, interrupting me from my homework.  
"Yes, Wisegirl?" I asked, as I turned to face my beautiful, awesome, a good fighter, and smart girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

And with that, we both sealed our short and random conversation, with a kiss.

Annabeth is the best thing that ever happened to me and I loved that.

* * *

**So, did you like it? It took me at least 3 days to finish this one-shot, but it was worth it. ;) **

**Now... *clears throat* review? **

**~Peace-rocks123**


End file.
